


Mei’s Shaved Ice

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Flirting, Sapphic, Shaved Ice Stall, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: After seeing the stunning pink haired girl jog past her shaved ice stall every so often, Mei couldn’t help but force herself to finally speak up and introduce herself.





	Mei’s Shaved Ice

The hot summer sun beat down on the shaved ice stall ruthlessly as Mei-Ling Zhou tried her best to stay alert and focused on her job. Sure, reaching down into the icebox to scoop out a cone or two every few minutes kept her a bit cooler, but as someone who enjoyed the ice cold Mei often found herself melting under the blazing, cloudless sky. 

It wasn’t until she caught a glimpse of pink dyed hair that her interests were piqued and her energy rejuvenated. On the same three days each week and at the exact same time, Mei would watch as the fit body builder went for a run. On a few occasions, they had made eye contact. Hell, the woman even shot Mei a smile so gorgeous once that she nearly fainted!

Today was the day though- she would gather her courage and finally try to at least talk a bit to the stranger. As expected, the woman turned the corner and jogged down the pavement. When the woman’s blue eyes wandered in Mei’s direction, the shaved ice girl pushed herself up on the tip of her toes and waved her right hand up in the air a bit too frantically. 

It took her a moment to realize shorter girl was gesturing in her direction, but as soon as she did she paused for a moment. Confusion flickering across her face before she took out an earbud and crossed the street to reach the stall.

“Are you okay? Is there something you need?” The woman’s Russian accent was thick and Mei practically swooned at just the sound of it. 

“O-Oh I’m fine, I just…” Mei struggled to find her words, “I see you running a lot and I was was a bit concerned, knowing how hot it is and all.” 

“Today is miserable, but what is the point in training if I let bad weather scare me away?” 

“Right! Which is why…”

Mei trailed off as she reached for a paper cone. With her right hand, she took the biggest scoop of ice she could. The cute stranger wiped her forehead of sweat as she watched Mei carefully scrape the cold desert onto the cone without missing a beat. 

“What flavor would you like? I have cherry, blueberry, and grape!” 

“Cherry does sound amazing but, I don’t have my wallet on me. I’d feel bad if I didn’t pay you.”

With a new found confidence, Mei fought to ignore her face heating up. She gave the stranger a smile and began to pour the cherry flavor over shaved ice as evenly as possible. 

A s smoothly as she could Mei said, “No worries! How about I just get your name and we call it even?” 

“Aleksandra Zaryanova, but my friends call me Zarya.” 

Zarya grinned and reached across the stall to take the cone from Mei. When their hands brushed ever so slightly, Mei couldn’t help but let out a small and nervous giggle. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Zarya. I’m Mei!” 

“I believe the pleasure’s all mine, after all I got to talk to the pretty girl and have a nice cold treat.” Zarya took a small bite of the shaved ice and let out a hum of approval. “Thank you again, Mei. I really should get going though if I want to keep my schedule… I will see you again soon, though!” 

After giving a small goodbye, Mei watched as Zarya took off once again at a slightly slower pace than before. As she turned the corner, she took another bite of the shaved ice and disappeared from the brunette. Mei sighed happily and forced herself to get back to work cleaning up her stall. 

Who knew that the hot weather wouldn’t so bad? Today couldn’t have gone any better.


End file.
